


Attention

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Snape caught her at it again halfway through brewing the antidote for Veritaserum; he flicked his eyes up as she was pretending to pay attention to chopping her ingredients, catching her out. She immediately looked down and furiously sliced away, but the damage was done.

It had been happening more and more lately. Logically, Hermione knew that Snape was simply horrible- cruel, cold, downright mean most of the time- but that hadn't stopped her bizarre infatuation with the man. Something in her said he could be good, even though he seemed to have no interest in it.

She kept her head down for the rest of the lesson, breathing a sigh of relief when her potion turned the right dark green despite her inattention. She gathered her things and tried to leave as quickly as possible; she got all the way out of the door before a hand clapped her on the shoulder. "A word, Miss Granger," Snape drawled, looking thoroughly unamused.

Knowing she was caught, she followed him back into the classroom; he shut the door behind them. "Professor Snape," she said, trying not to sound desperate, "I can explain." She couldn't tell whether he was looming over her more than usual, but he was definitely close and closing.

"I am only going to say this once, Miss Granger," he said, pushing her forward all of a sudden and pinning her to the wall with his body; she dropped her books to the floor in shock. Up this close, he smelled like the potion they'd been brewing, like licorice and damp earth with something sour spiked through it. His hair hung limply, framing her face as he leaned over her, leaving her nowhere to look but directly into his eyes.

"Attraction to a professor is to be expected," he told her, "and it is to be punished." To accentuate his words, he reached up and grabbed her breast roughly, and she gasped in surprise. "Just because you've just discovered this-" He rucked up her robes, his hand finding its way underneath her skirt. He pressed his fingers hard against her; the motion hurt a little with the cotton of her knickers intervening, but her legs fell apart anyway. "It doesn't mean you can interrupt the educational process for your peers, such as it is."

He leaned down and took her mouth, kissing her harshly as he groped her through her clothing. It wasn't like she expected; he didn't taste like anything at all. She hadn't imagined it like this, the cold stone of the wall digging into her back, the crick in her neck from straining up to meet his lips. She didn't want it like this; there was supposed to have been a meeting of the minds, a chance to prove that she was better than he expected, to prove that he was better, too. Instead she felt scared and too young and achingly wet underneath her clothes.

He broke the kiss, leaving her panting. "I will refrain from assigning detention or deducting points from your house," he said, his voice perfectly casual and cruel. He did something vicious with his fingers, something that made her shake. "This time." She let her head fall back against the wall, giving herself over to it, letting him have whatever he wanted.

"Now," he said, releasing her suddenly. "Get. Out."

Hermione picked up her fallen books and ran.


End file.
